glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
My Sunshine
My Sunshine is the 1st episode of the Second Season of Glitchtale. Synopsis Monsters have been freed from the underground, and are integrating with humans well. The problem is that the Anti-Monsters Department is looking to get rid of monsters, and Frisk must convince their leader that they mean no harm. Plot A month after the monsters were freed from the underground, they seemed to be living in harmony with humans. Undyne became a police officer, Gaster was recognized for his scientific brilliance, and Toriel became a teacher who helps develop children's soul traits. Only some human children seem to be able to obtain magical abilities. So far, no one has a red soul, with the exception of Frisk. Frisk agreed to being ambassador for political meetings, but doesn't know how and allows Asgore to handle the meetings. The Anti-Monsters Department (AMD) try to stop monsters, and Frisk tries to convince Jessica Grey, the leader of the AMD, that monsters mean no harm. Frisk is still determined to convince her otherwise. On the way to the AMD building, Frisk meets Betty, who, appeared to be, was crossing the street and was almost going to be hit by a car. Frisk stops the car with their Determination shield, and Betty introduces herself. Frisk invites Betty along to the AMD building. Asriel talked with Sans, and apologizes for what he did when he was Flowey. Eventually, Sans forgives him, and Asriel leaves the room at the mention of Papyrus' spaghetti. Sans says to himself that he can finally move on. Since Jessica Grey still refuses to sign the peace agreement, Frisk brings her to Gaster's lab. Betty joins them on the expedition. When Jessica arrives at Gaster's lab, he thinks fast and explains how the CORE works, making sure to tell her how useful it would be and how the peace agreement not being signed would impact that. Gaster winks at Frisk as they leave. Frisk then brings Jessica to Toriel's school, to show Jessica a demonstration of her teaching children magic. A young Kindness soul boy volunteers, and she demonstrates. Halfway through, something comes up Betty's sleeve and she pushes it back down. When Toriel is done, she tells the boy "I'm so proud of you my little sunshine." This triggers Jessica's memories of her daughter, who ran away from home after Jessica promised to come to her recital but didn't. She leaves the room in tears. Toriel tries to check Betty's soul trait, and Akumu appears. She tells Akumu that Toriel wouldn't hurt her, and Frisk leaves to look for Jessica. Grillby and Muffet are fighting for customers on the same street, with the most popular restaurants in the city. Sans and Asriel are talking as friends, and Sans is teasing Asriel with bad flower jokes. They meet Frisk, who is with Betty. She tells Frisk that she had visited the school, but didn't fit in since she was the only person who had a pink soul. In Gaster's lab, Gaster is searching for the pink soul trait. He and Sans agree that they had never seen a pink soul before. Frisk comes in with a blue bracelet with their and Sans' faces on it, and the words "Don't Forget". Sans smiles, and thanks him. At headquarters, Jessica has signed the peace agreement. She decides that maybe it was time that humans changed and adapted to monsters. She reminisces about her daughter, and how she didn't spend enough time with her daughter because of her job. She tells Frisk that her daughter ran away, and hopes that she is making a life for herself somewhere. During the conference, a man asks Asgore how the barrier was broken. He responds that they used the souls of the humans that fell into the underground, and that they all were children. Frisk realizes that Jessica's daughter was one of the humans killed. In response to a question, Asgore says that the last one that fell was 20 years ago, had a pink tutu, and blue eyes. Jessica is enraged, believing that she was deceived, but it is too late to change her mind as she had already signed the peace agreement. All the monsters watch this happen on TV. Outside, after the conference, Jessica tells herself that she would make the monsters pay. A shadowed silhouette of a child behind a tree answers her, telling Jessica that they had the perfect revenge. It tells Jessica to meet them in her office the next day, and disappears. Jessica promises to her daughter that she would avenge them. Trivia *Betty can be seen looking at a picture in the AMD when Frisk is talking to Jessica. *Gaster owns a bone mug. *Betty can also be seen sleeping in Gaster's lab when the conference is broadcasted. She could be pretending, but it is very unlikely. *Akumu means nightmare in Japanese. Navigation es:My Sunshine Category:Season Two Category:Episodes